Creed Christmas
by AngelFace24
Summary: The Creeds are spending their first Christmas as a family but old wounds from the past and family secrets come to play this holiday season.
1. Chapter 1

Donnie woke up before the alarm clock went off. He reaches over to the nightstand and turns off the alarm as it went off. He turns over and sees Bianca sleeping peacefully with the blankets wrapped around her. She always hogged the blankets and it's one of the things he loves about her. They wanted to spend their first Christmas with Amara at his mother's house. Mary Anne had a room set up for Amara whenever they came to visit or she would babysit while Donnie and Bianca went out for the night. He leans over from behind and kisses her cheek making her wake up. She turns her head and open her eyes to see him smiling down at her.

"Morning Beautiful."

"Morning. I thought you'd be posted in Amara's room all night."

"She has the ears of a bat with and without the hearing aids."

"She just doesn't want to leave her daddy's arms. I don't either." She says holding his hand. "Did she go down okay?"

"Yeah. I played her our song on my phone."

"You talking about that beat I made for you?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that was our song though."

"She likes hearing her mama's voice as much as I do." He mumbles, then kisses her. She tries to pull away but he keeps it going. She gets caught in the moment and let's him get on top of her.

"Baby, your mom's down the hall." She giggles quietly.

"She's sleeps through thunder storms. She won't hear us."

"We're not having sex in your old room."

"Baby it's been almost sixteen weeks. Sixteen weeks without touching my wife."

"Well those ten weeks came from you training and you recovering from your ribs getting broken again."

"But I'm better now. We aren't going to have time besides the mornings to just be alone. Please baby." He says and kisses behind her ear, which is her sensitive spot.

"Alright but you better keep it down."

"Well you better keep it down because we gotta make up for those twelve weeks."

"Okay." She whispers. She moves the covers and lets him in, pulling them back over them. She pulls off his tight black shirt and throws it across the room. She sits up on her elbows and kissed him.

"Do you want to ?" He alludes to him getting protection he had packed before they came over.

"No. It's good, I'm back on the pill." She said to him as she pulled down her pajama bottoms in bed. They keep kissing as he slipped out of his pants. He's about to go in when the doorbell rings.

"Who the hell is out here at seven in the morning?"

"Who does that sound like to you?" She says and they automatically know it's Rocky.

"He wasn't kidding about being early." He chuckles. They had invited Rocky and his family over for the holidays and he said he was going to be on time at seven as he is always.

"I'll get it. You gotta cool yourself off before you come down stairs." She leans up and kisses him. She gets out of bed and throws on her maroon robe over her.

"Even when I don't live with him no more, he stills kill the mood." He says sitting against the bed post.

"Better killing the mood early than walk in the middle of it."

"It was just one time." He holds his finger up.

"Go take a shower." She pecks a kiss on his lips and walks out the room. She races down the stairway as the doorbell keeps ringing. "Hang on, I'm coming." She pushes her long unbraided hair to the side and opens the door. She sees a tall woman with long hazel brown hair wearing a brown puffer jacket. Standing next to her is a young girl, looking around sixteen, and a little boy who looks about seven holding her hand. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Your not grandma?"

"I'm sorry. You must be Bianca. It's so good to meet you." She walks in and immediately hugs her, "I'm Olivia."

"Oh, your Olivia?" She's surprised to see her at the door as they had never formally met.

"Didn't my mom tell you we were coming?"

"I thin she wanted to surprise us. Are there anymore we should expect?"

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you about Anthony too."

"No she didn't. Come in." The family walked in the house with their bags and set them down at the stairway. "Are these your kids?"

"Yeah this is Jessie and Miles."

"Your pretty." The boy says to her.

"Thank you, I just got out of bed."

"Is there a place to put our bags?" The teenage girl asked.

"Yeah. The guest rooms are upstairs and downstairs. I can make you guys some breakfast." She pointed out.

"That would really great." Olivia replies.

"GRANDMA!" Miles runs up the stairs to a awake Mary Anne. The boy hugs her and she lifted up in her arms.

"Hi baby. Look at you, you've gotten so big."

"Hi mom." Mary Anne looks over and comes downstairs to greet her daughter and granddaughter.

"Look at you two. I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"It's five days before Christmas. We weren't going to miss all the fun."

"Well let's get you set in the guest rooms and have some breakfast. How about you hang out in the kitchen wile I get these upstairs for you." The three of them went to the kitchen while Mary Anne and Bianca stand off to the side and talk.

"So I'm guessing Donnie doesn't know they're here or that his brother is coming?"

"I know it's wrong for lying to my son but the kids haven't been all together for years. It was a mother wanting her children to make peace with each other for the holidays." Bianca understood where she was coming from. Being a new mother, she would want Amara and any siblings she would have to be happy and get along.

"No I understand. I'll tell Donnie that they're here. Do you mind bringing down Amara when she wakes up?"

"Of course. You go get a shower in."

"Thank you." She walks back up the stairs and heads to their bedroom. She opens the door and hears the shower going. She figured she'd get a shower in while she breaks the news to Donnie. She stripped down her robe and panties as she walked to the bathroom.

"D?" She says as she opens the door.

"Hey." She walks over to the shower and pulls the curtain to step in. "You mind saving water?"

"I don't mind." He smirks as he looks up and down her body. She steps in and closes it back behind her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"I need to you something."

"What is it?"

"So Rocky wasn't at the door. It was your sister."

"My sister. Like my sister Olivia."

"Yeah. And your brother is coming later today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just kind of a bullet instead of a bomb. I haven't seen him in ten years. We've always had this beef with each other since I was only half Creed."

"You're no half Creed. Was it that bad?"

"Last time I saw him we ended up fighting at one of aunt's weddings. Ended up in the pool and he moved down to Atlanta after college. He only comes around when I'm not here and I did the same."

"Look at me." She takes his chin in her hand You both are different people and he's gonna see that. He probably wants to make amends and have a better relationship. He's your brother and he and your sister are all you got."

"I'll try. But if he tries anything or throws any kind of shade."

"I give you permission to do throw one punch if he goes below the belt and that's it."

"Thank you." He kisses her and things start to get hot. He presses her against the wall and she wraps her arms around his back. "Right here?"

"No one can hear us. Sixteen weeks is all I can take." They laugh and he kisses down her neck as the water hit their bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the shot casting I have in this story_

 _Olivia~Rochelle Ayetes_

 _Jesse~Vanessa Morgan_

 _Miles~Miles Brown_

 _Anthony~Jason George_

 _Charlie~Issac Ryan Brown_

 _Trish~Keesha Sharp_

* * *

Donnie walks out of his closet as he put on his shirt. He sees Bianca on her laptop and her date book open in front of her. He hops on the bed next to her and peaks his head at the screen.

"Hi." He says.

"Hey nosey." She says rubbing his head.

"You going to the studio today?"

"Yeah. Me and Jude are going to work on our song for the showcase and then we're gonna take Amara and Judah to go see Santa."

"You mind me meeting you at the mall? I wanted to spend the day with Miles and show him the gym."

"Yeah, it's cool. How come you never talk about your sister, she seems nice."

"We're cool it's just hard being the middle kid between me and my brother you know. We call and I would go see Jess and Miles every couple of years."

"What about the kid's dad?" Is he in the picture?"

"The split up when Miles was three. He was a professor and doctor who cheated on my sister on the side. She took the kids and threw him out on his ass."

"Do Jessie and Miles still see him?"

"He started a new life with the side chick so he basically forgot about him. I just try to be there for them whatever way I can."

"That's one of the reasons why I love you."

"What you doing on there?"

"Just going through my calendar and the roll out schedule for the album and festivals. The only time we both have open for time off is April."

"You wanna do a vacation?" He says as he kisses her shoulder.

"More like a wedding date." She turns to look at him as he looks up at her. "We wanted to wait after we had the baby and now she's here and we have the time now. What do you think?"

"I think that I want you to be my wife and if I could marry you tomorrow, I would." He takes her hand and holds it in his.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I want this to be the best day of our lives and to have everyone we love there, including your parents."

"And there it is."

"You haven't seen them in years."

"For good reason." She says not wanting to get into her family feud history.

"Their family. Whatever you got between y'all shouldn't take the time you got together."

"You playing the Apollo card right now?"

"All I'm saying, I would want to be there to walk Amara down the aisle."

"Damn you're good. Fine, I'll call them."

"Thank you." He pecks her cheek with kisses.

"Quit kissing with that fake beard."

"You love it."

"You are shaving that off before I marry you." She says holding his chin in her hand and kisses him. "Let's head down for breakfast."

They both get out of bed and head out of the room to the stairway. They hear the sound of Christmas music as they came down the stairs. They walk into the kitchen and find Mary Anne sitting at the table with Olivia. Jessie and Miles with sitting at the counter eating pancakes while Amara was sitting in her highchair drinking her bottle.

"Uncle Donnie." Miles hops out of his chair and ran to Donnie to hug.

"Hey Champ. You're almost as tall as me."

"No I'm not."

"Hey Uncle Don." Jessie says as she goes to hug Donnie while Bianca tends to Amara.

"Look at you. What you got, two or three boyfriends by now?"

"She's already giving me grey hairs." Olivia says as she went to hug her brother. He opened his arms and hugged her tightly, not having seen her in five years. "How you doing kid?"

"Doing good. How's your guy?"

"What guy?"

"Ben."

"How'd you know about Ben?" Donnie points to their mom and she turns around to see her with her nose in her coffee cup."Mom."

"He asked how you were and I answered."

"Ben is good, he's with his family for Christmas."

"Uncle Donnie, can I come to your next fight?" He asks as they walk over to the counter.

"You gotta ask your mom buddy."

"We'll can talk about it later."

"That's her code word for no." Miles says to him.

"It's not no. I'll think about it. You're only ten." Olivia replies.

"Tell you what buddy." He says sitting Miles down on the chair."You and me can go to the gym where me and your grandpa trained."

"Really? Can I go mom? Please please please." He asks his mother.

"I don't see why not." Olivia agrees and Miles high fives Donnie.

"So when is Tony coming?" He refers to their brother Anthony.

"His flight from Atlanta comes in tomorrow morning.."

"So should we hide the knives and glass?" Jessie says making Bianca and Miles laugh a little.

"Jess, come on." Olivia says.

"Mom, you can cut the tension with a knife between those two."

"Mom said you won the last fight but almost lost a tooth." Miles says.

"There's not gonna be any fighting in this house." Mary proclaims.

"So does that mean I can't box outside." They turn around and see Rocky walking in with Robert and Logan.

"Hey Unc." Donnie goes to hug him and Robert.

"Hope you don't mind, Rosa let us in." He says.

"It's completely fine." Mary Anne says as she greets him with a hug. "And who is this young man?"

"This is Logan." Robert says.

"It's nice to meet you mam." Logan holds out his hand to Mary Anne and she accepts.

"Well aren't you a little gentleman."

"I taught him well." Robert replies.

"You remember my daughter?" She steps away and introduces Olivia to the three of them.

"Livvy, look at you. You're the spitting image of your mother." He hugs her.

"And you still look the same only a little more grey hair and extra pounds."

"Still got the smart mouth."

"Never left."

"Now I'm worried about you two." Donnie says as he steps next to them.

"Nah, that's just a thing we do with each other."

"She's still got the same spunk from when she was ten years old." He says to her.

"Come get some breakfast. We got a whole spread on the table." Mary Anne say as she walks back to the table.

"Did you cook for a whole army?" Rocky replies. Bianca takes Amara out of her highchair and carries her on her side.

"Jessie, I'm going to the studio today. Do you wanna come with me?"

"That sounds cool. Let me just get changed." She hops out her seat and she takes Amara's hand. "I'll see you later kid." Amara replies with a smile and Jessie walks out of the kitchen.

"She already loves Amara." Olivia says.

"You know she low-key wanted a sister." Miles says as he takes a bite of bacon.

"We'll see you guys later." Bianca walks out with Amara and Donnie follows behind them into the foyer.

"Hey, that was real cool of you to do that."

"Yeah. I want to be the cook aunt you know. Plus it's family." She says getting the baby bag. She turns around and sees him smiling. "What are you chessin about?"

"Just having everybody here. I don't know, it just feels like it's going to be a great Christmas." He wraps his arms around them and kisses Amara's forehead.

"I'm just excited for her first Christmas. Why don't we pick a date after dinner tonight and we tell everybody Christmas Eve."

"I think your starting to like Christmas."

"Maybe a little." She kisses him as the doorbell rings. "Are we expecting anybody else?" Bianca walks to the door and opens it to an older black woman carrying huge brown suitcase. "Auntie Lottie."

"There's my favorite girl." She hugs her and Bianca is surprised and smiling. "And there's my second favorite girl." She plays with Amara's cheeks and tickles her.

"I was just about to leave for work."

"Oh baby that's fine. I'll just wait for you to come back."

"Come in." She steps away to let her in and she goes to hug Donnie. She's about to close the door when it suddenly stops. She notices the shadow of a person in front of the door. "Oh I'm sorry I- mom?"

"Hi honey. Look at you." The elder black woman takes her face in her hands and Bianca's face goes from happiness to shock. She turns to look and sees a man walking up.

"Dad?"

"Midha, look at you. It's so good to see you." He hugs her as his wife walked into the house. She hasn't been called Midha in years. Her Afro-Latino father had the arms of a bull when she was a child and still does. "And this must be my grand-daughter." He bends down on his knees a little and pinches Amara's cheek, making her cry.

"She's just grumpy this morning. I have to go to the studio and finish some work stuff."

"Will you be back?" He asks.

"I'll be back for dinner. I didn't know you were coming."

"Your boy invited us over." He said as he walked in with their bags. The housekeeper takes them as they walked into the living room. Bianca turns around to Donnie who is just standing there with his hands behind his back like he's waiting for her to punch him but he hoped she wouldn't.

"You invited them?" She whispered so they wouldn't hear them.

"Surprise." He whispered back as she gives him an angry glare.

"You are in the fucking doghouse when I get home. Tell Jessie I'm waiting in the car." She says to him and she leaves with Amara out the door. Rocky walks out of the kitchen and up to Donnie holding a cup of eggnog in his hand.

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell her they were coming."

"I wanted to surprise her with her aunt but my ass thought to invite her parents too."

"They're not on good terms?"

"She basically doesn't want them at the wedding."

"Well, it could be worse."

"Did I forget to mention my brother's coming tomorrow."

"Well it's about to be a fun Christmas." He says as he takes his eggnog like a shot.


End file.
